Love is a Verb Family is a Noun
by chelsearizzoli24
Summary: Castle has a daughter, named Alexis, but what if he had two daughters, who are much more mature than their father, Kate struggles to bond with his youngest daughter, Charlotte. Charlotte is very secretive and she is also very smart like her sister, Alexis.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:~_

 _I do not own any of the Castle characters. Castle belongs to ABC. The only character that belongs to me is Charlotte and her mum._

 _None of these storylines won't be mine they'll be based off the tv show Castle._

 **Charlotte's Point of View;-**

Here I am sat on my flight on my way back to New York. Oh, sorry. I haven't quite introduced myself. My names Charlotte Castle and I am Richard Castle's young daughter. Alexis is my half sister cause my mother is one he's ex wives.

I don't really see my mum that much. I only see her twice a year. So that's where I've just been. She lives in San Diego. My father is waiting for me at airport with Alexis and Gram. I cannot wait to see them.

 _"Please fasten your seatbelts. We are about to land in New York."_

The air hostess announces.

I fasten my seatbelt and look out of the window. I see that we were about to land. When we land I grab my back pack and walk towards the gates.

I look around and I see my father he has a hold of my suitcase. Alexis is waving at me, so I run towards them. I hug Alexis who hugs me back. Then I hug Gram and finally I get to my dad.

"How was your mother?"

Dad asks.

"A b-i-t-c-h like she usually is!"

I tell him with a smirk.

"You don't use language like that young lady."

Gram says.

"Anyways, lets go home. You must be tired."

Dad says.

We all walk towards where he has parked the car. Me and Alexis talk with Gram as we walk towards the car. I tell them how my mom has a new lover. Who might I add by the way is a weirdo.

"So she has a boyfriend, Lottie."

Alexis says.

"Basically. He's annoying. He won't leave her alone. He follows her wherever she goes. I mean I get they're in love but you don't follow her around."

I point out.

"True."

Alexis says.

"Charlotte, you have to give him a chance! You won't know what he's like until till you get use to him."

Gram says.

"But I only see her twice a year. How am I suppose to get use to seeing him with her."

I say looking at her.

"I know it's hard. But you'll get use to, Lottie."

Dad says from behind me.

"I'm just not used to seeing her with someone else."

I answer him with a look.

"I know. Now let's go home so we can eat the tacos that me and Alexis made."

Dad says opening the drivers door.

We all get in the car and drive towards our place. Let's just say it's huge. Dad has a bedroom downstairs, while me, Gram and Alexis upstairs.

When we arrive I take my suitcase and take the lift with them. As soon as we get there as I was met by Kate Beckett who gave me a hug.

"How was your mother?"

She asks.

"Don't even get me started."

I tell her as we walk into the apartment, well I pull my suitcase.

"What's happened?"

I hear her ask my dad.

"She's got a new boyfriend. That Lottie here does not like and she thinks that he's a total weirdo."

Dad tells her as I begin to walk up the stairs.

"And where do you think your going, missy?"

He asks me.

"Going to get my other suitcase. So I can go to Ibiza!"

I lie.

"Wait, what? When did that arrangement happen?"

He says confused.

"It's a joke, dad. I'm pretty sure you've heard one before."

I say with a smile.

I walk up to my room and enter. I place my suitcase inside the bedroom. I fall down on my bed and sigh in relief. I put my phone on charge. My phones buzzes after I set it down.

'From: Mum

Hey Kitten, hope you had a safe journey home. Just

wanted to say that William and Me

Are coming to New York for

Your graduation.

M xx

'Great!' I think to myself. That's in a like 6 months. I'm deep crap now. I decide to go down and tell my dad. I slowly walk down the stairs but bump into Alexis. She sees my shocked face.

"Lottie, what's the matter?"

Alexis asks.

"Mum's invited William to the graduation. I don't want him there."

I tell her.

"Let's tell dad."

Alexis says grabbing my hand.

"No, Alexis. Please not while Detective Beckett is there."

I plead.

We take the steps down. Well I get dragged down them. We end up at Dad's study where Kate, Gram and Dad are. She drags me into the Study room while she runs in.

"Dad!"

Alexis interrupts.

"What's the matter, Alexis? Why do you have a hold of your sisters arm?"

Dad asks her.

"Tell him, Lottie."

She says.

"Tell me what?"

He asks me.

"Mum and William area coming to my graduation."

I answer him.

"What's the matter with that?"

Dad asks.

"I don't want him there."

I say to him.

"Honey, what's happened?"

He asks.

"Nothing!"

I answer.

"The truth, Lottie."

Dad says.

"Nothing, dad! Like seriously! Nothing's happened."

I snap at him.

I walk out of his study and walk out the door. I go to the place where I can think probably. The treehouse by the house. My dad built it when I turned 7 years old.

William hasn't done anything. He's just annoying the living hell out of me. I don't want him to be there as he's not really part of the family. I see that my diary is sitting on the shelf. I grab it and reread it. I fell asleep half way through reading it.

I wake up to being placed in my bed. I groan and look around. I see my dad looking at me. Kate is leaning against the door.

"How long have I been gone?"

I question him.

"About 3 or 4 hours."

He replies.

"I'm sorry, dad."

I apologise.

"Sorry for what. You've got nothing to be sorry about."

He tells me.

"I snapped at you."

I tell him as I sit up.

"Lottie, we know you didn't mean it. You're under a lot of stress. I mean with exams and school stuff."

Kate says coming into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How did you know?"

I ask her.

"Alexis told us."

Kate tells me.

Oh wait till I see that sister of mine. Why can't anything of mine be a secret.

 **This chapter was boring I know. But first chapters are. Anyways, I made this book out of boredom. I wanted to write a Castle fanfiction because I felt like I'm missing the show too much.**

 **Also I have time now to write. I would also like to say I've failed my GCSEs. I'm struggling to come to terms with it. I felt like I wanted to destroy myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:~_

 _I do not own any of the Castle characters. Castle belongs to ABC. The only character that belongs to me is Charlotte and her mum._

 _None of these storylines won't be mine they'll be based off the tv show Castle._

"She told you about my exams and the stress. She had no right!"

Lottie exclaims.

"Charlotte, she's your older sister. She's suppose to tell us things if she's worried."

Castle tells his daughter.

"But it's still my business. Not any of yours."

Lottie says crossing her arms.

"Just calm down, Lottie."

Kate says.

"Fine!"

Lottie says grabbing her cover while she's turning away from her father and Kate.

"Night, Lottie."

Castle says.

"Night, Dad."

Lottie says closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Castle and Kate leave the room. Lottie sits up when they shut the door. She quietly walks over to suitcase and grabs her revision books. She sits on her bed and starts revising for her Science exam. She falls asleep with her books around her.

The whole of the Castle Household is awake, except for Charlotte. Castle notices that Charlotte isn't with the rest of the family.

He goes up to her room and opens the door. He smiles when he sees her fast asleep with her revision books around her. Charlotte's eyes fluttered open, she notices her father moving her things.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

Lottie asks rubbing her eyes.

"You're up. What we're doing last night?"

Castle asks his daughter.

"Erm, revising I think."

Charlotte replies.

"What have I told you, Lottie?"

Castle asks her with a soft voice.

"Don't over do it."

Lottie replies.

"Come downstairs when you're ready, sweetie."

Castle tells her.

"Alright, dad."

She says getting out of her bed.

Charlotte goes to the bathroom and goes into the shower. After her shower, she brushes her teeth and gets changed. She makes her way downstairs. She sees Alexis sitting at the breakfast bar.

She sneaks behind Alexis and scares her. Alexis glares at her younger sisters attempt at scaring her.

"How old are you?"

Alexis asks.

"I'm 17! What about you?"

Charlotte asks with a smirk.

"Okay! Shut up, Lottie."

Alexis says with a giggle.

Charlotte stuck her tongue out and got on with her breakfast. Kate and Castle make their way into the kitchen/Dinning Room/Living Room.

"Hey, kids. What you doing?"

Kate asks.

"Making breakfast." "Studying."

Were the two replies. Castle just smiles at his two daughters. Kate just laughs and shakes her head.

"You two are so alike."

Kate says.

"We're not alike."

Both girls say at the same time.

"Ok, girls. Now I do not want you guys to study at all this weekend. We're going to be doing fun stuff."

Castle says with his arms folded.

"But why? I have science test which is really important. I have to get an A. Dad, please. It's really important."

Charlotte pleads.

"What? After the state I seen you in this morning. I don't think so."

Castle says with a knowing look.

"Dad it's a one off."

Charlotte says.

"What's the commotion down here?"

Martha says.

"Gram, he won't let me revise."

Charlotte says with an annoyed tone of voice.

"It might do you some good, Charlotte."

Martha says.

"There's no winning anymore."

Charlotte mumbles storming off to her room.

Everyone flinches when they here the door slam. Alexis turned and glares at Castle. Castle gives her the most innocent look.

Lottie sits in her room reading a teen magazine, when Alexis walks into the room. She doesn't acknowledge Alexis until she clears her throat.

"Oh! Hey, Alexis."

Lottie says with a smile.

"Hey, Lottie. I was wondering if you had that CD?"

Alexis asks her half sister.

"Why?"

Lottie questions.

"I want Dad to listen to it."

Alexis answers.

"Fine but don't tell Dad what the CD is about. He'd kill me, literally."

Lottie answers grabbing the CD off the shelf.

Alexis thanks her sister and went downstairs. Lottie goes back to reading her magazine. After an hour she is called down for tea. She runs down the stairs.

"Charlotte, what have I told you about running down the stairs?"

Castle asks his youngest daughter.

"Don't run down the stairs."

Lottie replies with boring tone.

"Richard, dear, she's hungry."

Martha defends her granddaughter.

"Thank you, Grams."

Lottie says with a smug smile.

"Rub that smug smile off your face, Lottie."

Castle says.

Lottie eats her dinner with laughter and talking. Kate admires the way that Lottie is. Kate realises that Lottie has the same attitude as her.

"Dad, what's for dessert?"

Charlotte asks her father.

"Chocolate Fudge Cheesecake."

Castle replies.

"Yum."

Charlotte says as she stares at the plate that Castle has given her.

Charlotte eats her dessert with a joyous smile on her face. When she finishes she washes her plate and joins her father, grandmother, sister and Kate on the sofa.

"We're having a family movie night. We're watching Pirates Of The Caribbean then Alice In Wonderland."

Castle says.

"Yes. I love you so much, Dad."

Charlotte says with a smile.

"I know, Lottie."

Castle says with a huge smile on his face.

After watching half an hour of Charlotte fell asleep in her dads arms. Castle felt Charlotte go limp in his arms, he looks down.

"She asleep?"

Kate asks from behind him.

"Yeah! She's asleep. I'm gonna take her up, Kate. I'll be back down after when I get her settled."

Castle says as he lifts Charlotte up bridal style.

"Hmm. Daddy."

Charlotte mumbles.

"Yeah, sweetie."

Castle replies.

"I love you."

Lottie says.

"I love you too. Go back to sleep."

Castle says smiling down.

Castle enters her room. He places her down on her bed and covers her with her quilt.

"I'll love you whatever mood you're in. Always will."

Castle whispers before shutting her door and moving out of her room.

A couple of months later:

 _( N: contains bad language and sarcastic answers towards parents. Don't read if you get offended easily.)_

"Lottie. Get up, now."

Castle says entering the room.

"Go away. I need sleep."

Lottie says with a hint of attitude.

"No! Get up. Otherwise you won't be able to go to your prom."

Castle says taking the quilt off her.

"God. Why are you such a complete dick sometimes?"

Lottie asks herself.

"Enough of that language otherwise you definitely won't be going."

Castle says walking back.

Lottie just grumbles words and walks to the bathroom to shower and get changed. She gets in the shower. After having a shower, she gets changed into her outfit.

She walks of the shower and goes into her room to dry her hair. She curls her hair and walks downstairs.

"Beckett, I don't know what to do she's being horrible towards me. What have I done to her?"

Castle asks.

"It's probably not you. You have to remember that her mother is coming to her graduation with her boyfriend. So she still is a bit upset over that."

Beckett answers.

Lottie walks into the room and grabs a bit of toast. She spreads butter on it and then eats it.

"What?"

Lottie asks both adults as they stare at her.

"Nothing."

Castle replies.

"It's obviously not nothing otherwise you wouldn't be staring at me."

Lottie replies with a hint of attitude.

"Drop the attitude. NOW!"

Beckett says.

"I don't have an attitude. Why do you guys think I have an attitude?"

Lottie says.

 **This chapter was boring I know. But I'd like to say that, I don't know what to write about next. Comment what you want me to write about next.**

 **Also I'd like to say that I'm sorry it a short chapter but I've just started college and I'm kinda stuck for what to do.**


End file.
